The Immortal Curse
by solongandthanksforallthefish
Summary: A young Girl Rosalie Campbell, isn't as young as she looks. Being imprisoned by Unit for 4 years, Martha Jones helps her to hopefully a better life with the help Of Torchwood. A bit violent and a bit of death.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal, everyday lunchtime at Emerville primary school. The younger kids were playing and their laughter filled the air. Rosalie sat under her usual tree, she didn't have any lunch to eat or friends to talk to so she just sat there, staring at nothing in particular. A faint drumming echoed from the other side of the playground, a sound she'd heard before, so many years ago. It got louder and louder as she thought back to those days when she was careless and fancy free like the other children playing around her, but then it came, the blue box, and changed her life forever.

Rosalie looked up in shock as soldiers crashed through the gates of the school and circled the playground. In fear, she hid behind a bush, just in front of her. She poked her head through the branches so she could see what was happening and instantly recognised the red caps of U.N.I.T.

"Rosalie Campbell, come out to the middle of the playground with your hands behind your head" Rosalie heard one of the officers standing in the middle boom out. She shrunk back a bit, she knew what this was about now, they knew. She watched as her grade 6 teacher approached the officer nervously.

"Now then." Mrs Hull started nervously "What makes you think you can just barge into this school and order my students around?"

"We just happen to be her under the instruction of the president himself" The officer replied rather pompously. He reached out to a grade 1 student, Lucy Aven, and pulled her gently to his side where she stood wide-eyed. "Do you know where Rosalie is?" he asked her quietly. Rosalie watched in horror as Lucy pointed straight towards her and the bush she was hiding behind. "Get Her" the officer boomed once more.

Rosalie stood up bravely; she wasn't going to run, at least not yet. A soldier came up behind her and brought her hands from behind her head to behind her back and cuffed them. Her eyes widened in shock as the officer that had done most of the talking drew his gun and took aim. She ran a couple of steps before she was shot, her head whipped around to see a dart lodged in her shoulder. She stumbled a last few steps before she collapsed.

"You've shot her!" Mrs Hull shrieked

"Yep, with enough sedative to bring down an elephant." The officer replied calmly, tossing Rosalie limp body over so she was on her stomach.

"Won't that kill her?"

"Probably not" he replied as Rosalie gasped in a ragged breath. He pushed her head into the cement once again.

"You're coming with me mate" he breathed into her ear as she hissed. And that was how it had been ever since.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie gasped, struggling for breath. Her eyes fluttered open to see the same old bland room and she relaxed once more. Two men in uniforms were whispering in the corner, about her no doubt. She tested her hands, but they were still in Iron shackles. She sighed, nothing new. She listed closer to the men's conversation "... does that every time. Maybe we should get Martha down to have a look, she might want to send her to Torchwood. They could run their own..." losing interest, she stared at the concrete roof, wishing that she was normal.

Martha had been summoned to cell 004 to asses a young girl. She read the girls report card, she was confused, it said Rosalie Campbell, age 197, D.O.B. 15/6/1812, admission 16/12/2005. A young girl that was 197... Martha sighed, she was about to find out.

Rosalie flexed her muscles, trying to weaken the bonds of her chains. If someone were coming to visit, when they came in would be her chance at escape. The metal groaned in protest as she used all her strength. She was ready. The solid metal door creaked open, revealing a small dark women with neat black hair. Rosalie took the chance and broke free of her bonds, she ran for the door as fast as she could. She just had to get out. Behind her, she heard a short, sharp bang. She collapsed knowing that she hadn't made it and plunged into the empty Darkness awaiting her.

Martha gasped as Rosalie's limp body fell to the ground with a thud. She was not sure what surprised her more, the fact that this girl was meant to 97 or the fact that the Private in the corner had shot the girl dead. She stood frozen as he picked up the body and placed it back on the stone bench, replacing the somewhat broken chains with new ones from his belt.

"What The Hell did you do that for!" she screamed.

"Just wait a few seconds" he said calmly before retreating back to the corner. Martha watched in amazement as the girl gasped for breath and as she reopened her eyes, she shot a scathing look at Martha.

Rosalie opened her eyes to see the same dark women staring at her with amazement. Rosalie cursed under her breath, _This must be Martha_ she thought. She threw her head back onto the bench. Her one chance of escaping and she'd stuffed it up. Rosalie looked on as Martha approached her warily.

"You came back..." The women called Martha breathed. "You came back from the dead!"

Martha stared on at the girl in amazement. It all made sense, the age but yet the youth. This girl Rosalie was exactly the same as Jack. That's why they had called her on. But yet, she thought. She had been there just under a year. Why hadn't they told her earlier? Martha slowly and carefully approached the girl.

"I can help" she whispered. "I promise I can help."

Rosalie whipped her head around "Why should I trust you? Huh? That's just what these guys said, 'oh, trust us, we won't hurt you' but no, they keep me locked up and kill me again and again and again. Just go away." She spat at Martha.

"Look" Martha said "I know someone like you, he can help, I promise."

"Someone like me! Someone like me!" Rosalie shouted "I am not going to fall for the same trick twice, I've learnt my lesson." She growled.

"Rosalie, if you would just listen to me." She tried again.

"Why?" Rosalie screamed again in response "Why should I listen?"

Martha let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, If you have ever heard of Captain Jack Harkness in your..."

"Captain Jack Harkness?" Rosalie butted in.

"Yes" Martha replied.

"Fine" Rosalie grumbled "Take me to him. I'm trusting that you can do that much for me"

Martha looked over to the private in the corner who was signalling her to go. She slowly backed away and out the door, thinking about what had happened. The girl, the private and her promise. Her phone went off and she got it out to have a look, it said 'Meet in west car park in 30 min, taking UNIT transfer truck 11." Martha winced as she again heard the short sharp bang of gunfire; she knew what was happening, just as she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, thanks for reading.**

**I'm sorry if some details are a bit iffy. There might be some inconsistencys.**

**Thanks for reading again**

**Firestorm**

Rosalie plunged into the darkness once more. This time she tried to stay there, it was like holding your breath under water she knew she would have to go back into reality. But reality was pain and suffering and death. She breathed in and resurfaced.

Martha met Rosalie and the private she now knew to be Greyhound 87 at the truck. Martha pulled the girl aside while the private was busy. "Why do they treat you like this?" she whispered.

"Because I'm Different" Rosalie replied "and to them, what's different is..." her voice trailed away as Martha saw a syringe go into her arm.

"Sedative" Said the private simply while dragging Rosalie's body into the truck. Martha sighed; this would be a long journey.

They were finally on the road again. After a few flights in a private UNIT jet, they had arrived in Cardiff and were now in another Transfer truck on their way to Ronald Dahl Pass. For the first time, Martha noticed that whenever they went around a corner, a resounding thud would sound from the back, followed by a comparatively soft whine. "That's not just sedative is it?" she ventured.

"No, it isn't" replied Greyhound 87 "It's a strong sedative mixed with a few other chemicals. It a paralyser, it has paralysed her, she can't move anything. "

Martha sighed, what was the world coming too? Was this really the world she lived in?

Rosalie woke up feeling groggy. She tested her hands, they were cuffed. Rosalie looked around and let out a hiss. _That lying!_ She thought _this isn't where Captain Jack is, this is just another stupid trick to hold me captive. _Just then, she heard footsteps approaching. A youngish man with short hair came to the glass door of the cell, swiped a card and entered. Rosalie took this chance and bunching her muscles, flung herself at him as he entered. Taking down the un-expecting man and knocking him out cold. Swiftly, she stole his card, locked him in and ran.

Martha was sitting in the main hub, watching the shadows of Jack, tosh and Gwen arguing in Jacks office while Ianto was making coffee on the machine. Martha saw something move in the shadows and got out of her seat to check it out. She froze in shock as Rosalie stalked out and towards her, letting out a feral snarl. Martha whipped out her gun defensively, slowly backing away. Rosalie advanced on Martha. She decided that at this moment, "if looks could kill" would be an appropriate thing to say because Rosalie's eyes were filled with pure hatred. Martha had to admit she was scared, but then she saw Ianto, with a stun gun in hand. Rosalie must have noticed Martha's instant relief because her head whipped around just in time to see Ianto press the stun gun into her chest and pull the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up, Rosalie immediately felt that both her hands and feet were cuffed together. She tried to get up but was pushed back by large, cold hands. She whipped her hands around, aiming for this persons head but she was surprised when a strong blow landed squarely on her shoulders, knocking her back onto her back. As a comeback she tried to flip her body around so she could face this person but as soon as she bunched her muscles to flip, the hands came down on her once again, pushing her into the cold, hard stone bench and she couldn't move.

Jack had to admit, this girl was good. She had strong muscles and it looked as if she had spent her years of life working out and practicing those moves. Still, _no one could beat a 51__st__ century time agent_ he thought smugly. He felt the girl struggling under his grip and decided that this was as good a time as any.

"You were looking for me?" he started unsure.

Immediately the girl stoped struggling and relaxed. "Well, well, well. Captain Jack Harkness" She said, laughing softly.

"Yes..." Jack replied, he was unsure as to how this girl knew him. He was certain he hadn't met her before. "That's me"

"Sorry about earlier" Rosalie started nervously "after UNIT, I'm kind of a bit touchy about being locked up and lied to."

"That's all right" Jack replied, surprised by her sudden change of mood.

"Oh my gosh!" Rosalie squeaked "the young man, he was in here, did I hurt him badly?" she asked franticly.

"No" Jack smiled "you only knocked him out and he has a cut lip but honestly, with the way he's been acting to the rest of the team, he had it coming. But the more important issue at hand is you" he continued" this may sound weird but; "what's your story? How did you come to be like this?"

Rosalie thought for a second and the mumbled something under her breath. Jack strained to hear what she said, He thought that it kinda sounded like 'well you did tell me to' this really confused Jack.

"Well" Rosalie started "It all started when I was 12, in the year 1924. God... this sounds like a fairy tale. Anyway, one day a..."

"Well?" said jack eagerly

"Ok, to avoid major spoilers, I will call it a threat. This Threat appeared out of nowhere and people started disappearing. Next thing we know, a blue box appears and two strangers slot themselves into our tight nit community. One day I was walking home and found that the threat was cornering the two newcomers, I distracted it and it chassed me so I ran in a loop around the town and when I got back to the Strangers, they were better prepared and killed it. They introduced themselves as The Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness." Rosalie chuckled. Jacks expression could be described as a stunned mullet.

Rosalie smiled sympathetically "One day there will be nothing to tie you to this world, it will be too small for you and eventually you will travel with him again." Waiting for a sign of recognition she asked "Should I continue?" and Jack just nodded.

"Well" Rosalie continued "you and the doctor explained what was happening and let me help. 3 days later they came in force, millions and billions come for the thrill and honour of killing the infamous doctor. I got in their way, trying to stop them from killing you and the Doctor but they killed me instead. They found the doctor and you hiding in the tardis. Knowing that you had no chance, what would happen and that the doctor was on his final regeneration, you sucked in the heart of the time vortex, destroying the threats and saving the doctor. But Just like Rose, you tried to save me, as a thankyou and exactly like Rose did, you brought me back forever even though you tried desperately not to knowing the pain and suffering Immortality cause... and that's it."

"ok" Jack replied quietly "um..." he continued "well we should run some tests, if that's alright um... compare you to me, Introduce you to the team, you know..."

Rosalie was still smiling "Your team would be Toshiko, Ianto, Owen and Suzie right?" she asked

"Ah no actually. Suzie... well, Suzie died. We have Gwen now, Gwen Cooper. Well we better get you up there." Jack replied, raising his hand to his ear piece and muttering something about preparing and Martha.

"Um, could you..." Rosalie ventured nodding towards he cuffs. "I promise I'll be good" she said innocently.

Jack reached over to un-cuff her but paused. "Why did you try and attack Martha earlier?" he asked.

"When you first were recruited" she started "Torchwood observed you, tried to kill you and then gave you a job. UNIT observed me, brought me in, killed me, ran tests, killed me some more, ran some more tests, locked me up, cut me up for 'experimental reasons' and watched me piece myself back together ,killed me even more and kept me locked up and kept torturing me for whole two years. You don't think that I might possibly hold a grudge. And when I found myself locked up again, I thought that she had tricked me into coming to another hell hole."

"Thanks for telling me that" Jack replied as he unlocked her hand cuffs, looking down with horror at two black rings that were on the skin around Rosalie's wrist. "Are those bruises?" He asked taken back.

"Yep" Rosalie Replied "two years worth" with this, Jack took her hand and started to lead her up to the main Hub.


	5. Chapter 5

Martha was standing nervously behind Gwen, Tosh and Ianto. Owen was still recovering on the hub couch, complaining about how a _girl _had knocked him out. Martha scanned the hub nervously looking for any signs of movement and as Jack and Rosalie appeared, she took a couple of steps back.

Rosalie immediately spotted Martha and walked towards her. She saw Martha take a tentative step back, so Rosalie stopped and put her hands up, showing she wasn't going to hurt her and went closer to her, ashamed to see fear and mistrust in Martha's eyes.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know that you were telling the truth and I thought you had just brought me to another UNIT base. After two years, you can kind of understand that I'm a bit touchy about the subject. I am really, really sorry. Will you forgive me?" Rosalie asked Martha.

Martha relaxed a little as she saw jack give her an encouraging nod. "I'm sorry to" apologized to Rosalie. "I am so sorry for everything that UNIT did to you and yes, I forgive you."With this, Martha held her hands out for a hug and Rosalie accepted. Martha could have sworn she heard Gwen whisper "how sweet" to Tosh but she ignored it.

After apologizing to Martha, Rosalie greeted Gwen who seemed very nice and Toshiko who seemed a little nervous. Ianto was very apologetic, saying that stunning her was necessary at the time and all in all was very welcoming, however she couldn't say the same form Owen, who seemed extremely disgruntled and sat with his arms crossed and scowling on the hub couch. Rosalie felt truly happy for the first time in many long years.

Martha was sitting with the Torchwood team and Rosalie at the table in the hubs boardroom. So far, their discussion about ways of doing tests on Rosalie and Jack had consisted of one word, um. Which didn't make it much of a discussion. There was a very long, awkward silence before Gwen finally musted up the courage to speak.

"Look, I am only going to say what everyone else is thinking." She started. "Sorry, but we need to kill them and observe the way to come back to life."Martha notice that everyone shot nervous glances first at Rosalie and then at Jack.

Rosalie was the first to respond, "Well its fine with me, how about you?" she asked Jack.

"It's fine with me" Jack replied confidently "but who's going to kill us?"

The torchwood team had decided on an appropriate testing scheme. Ianto, with his stopwatch would do what he does best and record the time it takes for them to revive, Toshiko would be monitoring the vital signs, heart rates, comparative times and energy patterns and lots of other technical things that Rosalie wouldn't have a clue of understanding and Gwen and Owen would have to be the killers, which they weren't very keen on. Martha would stand aside and watch.

Jack and Rosalie were lying in the autopsy bay while Owen helped Tosh take blood samples and plug them into the monitors. Gwen was whispering something to Ianto, Martha felt awkward, out of place. It seemed that the torchwood team were very organised and so used to working as a team that they automatically however unintentionally excluded Martha. Which was fine with her, frankly she didn't want to be involved.


	6. Chapter 6

A list of tests had been devised to test Rosalie and Jack. Gwen and Owen would have to kill them 3 times. The first test was to be death by bullet and electrocution and Tosh would monitor how their bodies responded. Next, Owen would inject poison and Ianto would time how long it took for Jack and Rosalie to recover. The last would be less graphic and painful, a simple strength and knowledge test.

Martha watched on as Gwen and Owen reluctantly shot and electrified both Jack and Rosalie simultaneously. It was then Owens job to inject them both with poison and Ianto's Job to time how long it took for them to recover. After this, they were finally onto the strength and knowledge tests. This, Martha would have to help with.

Rosalie was quite happy with the test results. It turned out that she could do even more pushups then both Owen and Jack. However, Jack was way better at the chin-ups. Owen was only participating in this test so a) Martha could compare Jack's and Rosalie's results with a normal, mortal human and b) so that Owen could try and regain some of his dignity by showing that he wouldn't be beaten by a girl twice. Rosalie was proud that she could memorise 79 digits of pi in 1 minute.

Martha yawned; it had been a very long day. Jack had sent the rest of the Team home, but acknowledging that both Martha and Rosalie had nowhere to go; they were to sleep on the hub's couches. Martha had to admit that it wasn't the most comfortable night that she ever spent. But it definitely beat those nights during the year that never was. She shuddered at the thought and then drifted slowly off to sleep.

Martha woke up to the sound of footsteps. She looked up just as Ianto gave her a little wave before heading back through the cog door up to the 'reception' area. She also noticed that Jack was making his way down from his office towards her.

"Look at the way she sleeps" He said, pointing to the sleeping Rosalie. For the first time Martha noticed that her hands and feet were stretched away from her body, her eyes were screwed like she was in pain and the bruises especially on her hands made it look like she was still wearing handcuffs.

"Two years in a hell hole..." Jack commented "I don't think those bruises will ever truly fade. She must sleep like that out of habit, in fear. Even the way she stands, have you noticed?" he asked Martha

"Yeah" Martha responded quietly

"Think of how painful it was... and is for her now."Jack continued "I can't even begin to imagine what it was like for her. Well actually I can, just multiply my experiences on the valiant a couple of times, even then maybe not..." his voice trailed away as the cog door opened once again and this time Toshiko, Gwen and Owen came through it, proceeding straight to their work stations. Martha noticed that Rosalie was finally beginning to stir.

Rosalie woke up to the sound of soft murmuring. She was confused, this wasn't UNIT? Then it all came flooding back to her and she sat up quickly, immediately taking in her surrounds. Rosalie blushed, the entire torchwood team were already well into their work. She spotted Martha coming towards her and stood up to greet her

"Morning" Martha said cheerfully.

"Good Morning" Rosalie replied flatly.

"Jack is organising a meeting and we need you to attend. Just follow everyone else. It's in the board room" with this she hurried off leaving Rosalie alone. With a sigh, Rosalie followed Gwen up to the board Room

Rosalie listened patiently as Jack spoke about recent spikes in Rift activity and rosters. Finally, he got to address the issue of her.

"Now, what are we going to do with Rosalie?" he asked.

"Well, why don't we lock her up in the cells?" Owen asked in reply "it obviously worked for 2 years it can work for a few more."

"Owen Don't" Jack warned. Rosalie didn't understand, wasn't he joking?

"I mean seriously" Owen continued "No one exactly missed her" he added with a smile.

Rosalie was furious, that was a cheap shot. That hit below the belt. All that anger she had stored up over the two years could finally be released NOW. She had had enough. Bunching her muscles, Rosalie jumped up onto her seat and dove across the table at Owen, bowling him and his chair over. She pushed her hand in front and felt it connect with his nose with a satisfying crack. They both hit the ground at the same time and Rosalie spun around for another go. She was going to make Owen pay, even if it was mostly UNIT's fault. Suddenly, Rosalie limbs collapsed under her as someone jumped on her and pushed her arm up her back. She tried to break free, to get another shot at Owen but she heard Gwen's voice call for Ianto and then she knew, she knew that she had gone too far and that she shouldn't of let her emotions take hold. She braced herself as she felt the stun Gun press in to the back of her neck and the charge release.

Martha had watched the scene unfold in front of her. Ianto was now helping jack take Rosalie's limp body down to the cells before she woke up. Martha was thankful that Gwen had dived on Rosalie before she could seriously hurt Owen and thankful that Ianto still had the stun gun from yesterday. Martha decided that the best thing to do was go over and help Owen who was leaning on his overturned chair with his hand over his heavily bleeding nose. Martha let out a chuckle; he had brought this on himself. She gave out a sigh and lent down to help him.

Rosalie woke up and immediately realised where she was and what she'd done. She felt the familiar cold metal of handcuffs and thought _maybe I am the monster UNIT thinks I am..._


	7. Chapter 7

Martha was sitting next to Gwen watching the CCTV footage of Rosalie's cell. For precautions, Ianto had cuffed her; Martha thought this was a bit much. It had been 2 hours since Rosalie had regained conciseness and she had not moved an inch, she just stayed in a tight ball with her knees to her chest and her hands cuffed behind her back. Martha felt sorry for her; she knew how uncomfortable it must be.

"Jack..." Martha started too complained.

"I know, I'm going down now" he replied as he grabbed his coat and beckoned for Ianto to follow as he disappeared down to the vaults.

Rosalie heard 2 sets of footsteps approach her and she bunched up tighter into her ball. She was a monster, a savage, a freak. She didn't want anyone anywhere near here, for their own sake. Rosalie heard the door open and lifted her head a little to see who it was, it was Jack and Ianto. Of course, she thought. Jack had to come, if she attacked him, he couldn't die and Ianto wouldn't let him go without him, plus, Ianto had the stun Gun.

"Rosalie" Jack started. "Please, no one blames you. I've sent Owen home, and we've decided what were going to do with you." He finished, waiting for a response. But he didn't get one.

At this point, Rosalie was sure she knew her future. She would be locked up, left to be a freak show, fed twice a day, like an animal in a zoo. Couped up and cuffed for more years.

"Were going to keep you in the Hub for three days and Monitor you, if you're ok. We will release you into to public. If not..."

Rosalie gasped in shock. After all she did, they might let her out?

"Now, if you could lie on your stomach" Ianto started tentiavlty "were going to make it a little more comfortable for you. Sorry, but we can't take your cuffs right off, just in case."

Rosalie grudgingly turned over and stretched out. She felt the cuffs come off and Jack raised her arms above her head and they were put back on. At least now they were in front of her body. Jack was already out and Ianto helped Rosalie to her feet, leading her out.

Rosalie once again, entered the main hub. She was greeted by looks of fear, pain, uncertainty and anguish. Strangely, Ianto's expression was somewhat sympathetic.

"It's alright, they'll forgive you." He whispered.

Rosalie was really beginning to like Ianto. They were alike in many ways, both reasonably quite and secretive. With a reluctant sigh, Rosalie went over to one of the hubs couches, away from anyone else and sat done.

Martha noticed how quiet and careful Rosalie suddenly seemed. Martha felt sorry for her, she had brought her here to help her and yet she was still restrained and couped up although on a smaller scale. Martha let out a sigh, it was midday and that meant that it was time for her to get back to Tom and UNIT. She climbed the stairs to Jacks office and said a quick goodbye before going back to the hub to say her farewells. Before she went, she quickly pulled Rosalie aside.

"Everything is going to be fine, just try not to kill anyone" Martha told her with a smile." I am really sorry for what UNIT did to you and you deserve another chance and a better life. Good luck" she said finally before slowly walking out the cog door and with a little wave, she disappeared.

Rosalie had nothing to do. Now that Martha was gone, she felt even lonelier then before. She spotted Toshiko approach, only to turn back around and walk away. Rosalie put her head in her cuffed hands. What was Jack thinking?

Jack looked down on the hub from his office. Gwen and Toshiko were working at their stations and Ianto was making some of his magic coffee. Rosalie meanwhile was sitting on one of the hubs couches with her head in her hands. Jack knew that this was going to get interesting when Owen returned to work tomorrow. He turned around and Sat down in his seat, put his feet up on his desk, closed his eyes and relaxed.

Rosalie felt devastated, she wanted to jump off a cliff, but that would probably just leave a big mess for her to clean up. No one would trust her now, not anymore. This is what UNIT had done to her. Her temper had frayed and she'd lost control, though she had to admit, it was partially Owens fault. She gazed at the clock suspended high up the wall. It was going to slow for her liking. Rosalie couldn't wait until the day was done and she could go to sleep and escape. That was what she wanted, an escape. She groaned, this was going to be a long afternoon.

Jack looked up at the huge pile of paperwork Ianto had just dumped on his desk. He was meant to be sorting though it but instead he pulled out one of the UNIT files in his draw on Rosalie. After reading it for the umpteenth time he filed it away and got up to tell the team they could go home.

Rosalie watched as the team said their goodbyes before disappearing out the cog door. With a sigh, she pulled herself up the stairs to Jack.

"Would you like me to sleep in the cells?" she asked him solemnly

"No, it's alright. Sleep where you did last night" Jack reassured.

"Thanks" Rosalie smiled before heading back to the couch she had been sitting on before and lay down, closing her eyes and welcoming the peaceful darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day dawned and Jack watched as Rosalie stirred from her sleep. The rest of the team hadn't arrived yet, only Ianto who seemed to come in ½ an hour before everyone else every day. As usual, he was making both Jack and himself coffee. Jack decided that he would go down and help, not something he did often. Once both he and Ianto were finished their cups, they went to talk to Rosalie.

"Please, please don't overact when Owen comes in. I know what happened isn't entirely your fault but you _must keep _your temper under control." Jack pleaded.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt him. By the way, what exactly did I do?"Rosalie asked Jack innocently. This time it was Ianto who responded.

"You broke his nose pretty bad, he was cursing for ages" Ianto replied, chuckling quietly.

Rosalie just nodded in response. Jack thought she must be ashamed of punching Owen. Ianto's head turned suddenly towards the cog door and right on cue, Gwen, Tosh and Owen filtered through. Using this as an opportunity, Jack said a quick bye to Ianto and Rosalie before disappearing off to his office.

Rosalie was left alone with Ianto and there was a long, awkward silence before Ianto finally decided to speak.

"Would you like to help me distribute coffee to everyone else?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, ok" Rosalie replied, at least it would give her something to do.

Rosalie waited patiently as Ianto made the coffee so that she could help distribute it. Because of her cuffed hands, she could only take one cup which turned out to be Gwen's. Ianto tried to subtly make sure that he had Owens cup to avoid any confrontations, Rosalie pretended not to notice.

Jack sighed; the rift alarm had just gone off. He went back down to the hub and sent Gwen and Tosh to check it out. He didn't want to send Owen given his state, Ianto wasn't big on the field work and he personally wanted to stay behind to monitor Rosalie. He went back up to his office and with a sigh when over to the pile of paperwork he had been avoiding and grudgingly, started to sort through it.

Rosalie was back to sitting on the hub couch. She felt more awkward than ever, she knew that she didn't belong now that Gwen and Toshiko were gone. It was made worse that Ianto and Jack was out of sight and Owen was working just around the corner in the autopsy bay. She felt very alone even though she wasn't.

Rosalie noticed Owen approaching and stood up to greet him. A jolt of fear ran down her spine as she saw the emotions on his face: anger, hate, fear, disgust, defeat, loathing and humiliation.

"You. Are. The most. Annoying person I have ever met!" he screamed. "You humiliated me twice in front of me workmates, that is not a good position to stand."

Before she could react, a fist came flying from her right and with a loud crack, it connected with her jaw. Rosalie had to admit, he might not be able to do many chin-ups and pushups but he sure could pack a punch. She stumbled back, falling back onto the couch. Rosalie raised her hands in a feeble defence as she knew she probably deserved worse.

Jack was half way through the pile. He stopped for a break, wondering where Tosh and Gwen were, oblivious to the exchange happening below.

Rosalie let out a whimper as another fist landed square in her chest, winding her. The third fist smashed into her nose with more force than she thought he had in him. She felt blood stream out of her nose down to her chin, it was broken for sure. Rosalie heard Owen gasp before his footsteps retreated quickly. The pain finally registered with her brain, boy it hurt! Rosalie let out a faint whimper as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Gwen walked through the cog door into the hub, followed quickly by Tosh who was gawking at the piece of alien tech they had found."Jack? Owen?" Gwen called out but there was no response. She looked over to the autopsy bay where Owen should have been but something else caught her eye. And then she was running. On the couch beneath the Torchwood sign lay a limp, bloody body, it was Rosalie.

"Tosh?" she called nervously "Tosh, go find Jack and Owen right now" she continued as Tosh's head snapped up. Dropping the piece of alien tech, she ran towards Jacks office.

"Rosalie, can you hear me?" Gwen asked but got no response. Gwen stood back and took in Rosalie's appearance. Her lip was cut, her jaw seemed out of place and there was blood streaming from what looked like a broken nose. All in all, she was in a terrible state.

Jack jumped down the stairs 3 at a time and rushed over to Rosalie. She looked bad.

"Tosh, bring up the CCTV footage" he ordered as he raised his hand to his earpiece.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Sir" the Welshman replied.

"Have you seen Owen, we have got a problem and we need him here immediately."

"I'm sorry sir but he stormed out about a minute before Gwen and Tosh got back" Ianto said confused.

"Um, Jack" Tosh started nervously "you might want to see this"

With a quick look at Rosalie, he headed over to Tosh's workstation. On her computer was a frozen picture of Rosalie sitting on the couch. Tosh pressed play and Jack watched in disgust as Owen approached her and after a quick exchange, attacked.

"Ok, plan b)" Jack said as he produced a small mobile phone and with a few swift movements raised it up to his ear. After a couple of seconds, a weak smile broke across his face.

"Good afternoon, Martha Jones"


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalie woke feeling oddly numb. She knew that she was once again in the cells and she knew what had happened. Automatically, she raised her hands to her face. She winched, even though she was clearly on pain medication her face still hurt, allot. Her nose was defiantly broken, as she had thought earlier. Her Jaw seemed stiff and there was a bruise on her chest where one of the punches had struck. She yawned, god... she was really drowsy and without a second thought, she fell back into unconsciousness.

Jack had already dealt with Owen, 2 weeks suspension ought to do it. He was thankful that Martha had been able to help Rosalie over the phone, although it wasn't strictly necessary. Jack noticed that Ianto was still fussing over the now blood stained couch, Jack let out a chuckle. That was so Ianto. Tosh and Gwen were already back at work, reading up on what Jack had already identified for them as a squareness gun. Tosh had already blasted her way down to the archives (something that Ianto was not very happy about) before Jack Intervened, taking it off her hands. Putting it down on his desk, he went down to the cells to see if Rosalie was recovering.

Rosalie had just had a visit from jack. Her Jaw and nose had finally healed and were no longer painful. You see, because she came back to life every time she died, she healed fast. But sometimes not fast enough. Jack led her back to the hub, were she sat down and again watched Gwen and Tosh work however this time she wasn't cuffed. It was only when she listened to their conversation that she felt alone once more.

"I can't imagine what jack was thinking" Gwen whispered to Tosh. And while deciding to try and keep her temper, Rosalie went to go and find Ianto.

Jack was playing with the squareness gun Tosh and Gwen had recovered. It brought back so many memories of his travels both as a freelancer and with the Doctor. He was steadily tossing up his options: give it to Ianto so he could put it in the archives or keep it. After all, he had never gotten his back since he left it on the TARDIS consol. While thinking this over, he was subconsciously making holes in his desk, then sealing them up, and doing it all again. With a sigh, he chucked it into a box in the corner for Ianto, put his feet up and relaxed.

Rosalie was watching Ianto working. He was making sure all the "Tourist Offices" information was up to date. She took this time to ask him what happened in the world while she was in Unit.

"Well..." Ianto started, pulling out his diary from his desk. "When did they take you in?"

"December 16th 2005" Rosalie replied.

"Ok, well. 2006, The Football World cup was in Germany, Pluto was announced to be a dwarf planet so there's one less planet in our solar system and Australia's Steve Irwin, the one that said "Crickey!" got killed by a stingray. 2007, The last book in the Harry Potter series was realised and was a roaring success, an earthquake measuring 8.0 struck Peru, killing hundreds and injuring thousands. Cyclone Sidr hit Bangladesh, killing nearly 3500 people and violence broke out in Kenya over the preliminary election results. In 2008 Mubmi was attacked by terrorists, someone threw some shoes at president Bush, Thousands died in an earthquake in china measuring 7.9 on the Richter scale and the Recession started and to this day, the banks are still in deep trouble. In 2009, Israel pushed deeper into Gaza, George bush lost his presidency to Barak Obama, the first Black president of the United States, a swine flu epidemic swept the world and Samoa was left in Ruins from a Tsunami. I think that's about it"

Well, thought Rosalie. She'd missed quite a lot, however they were mostly Natural Disasters. Global warming at work. Just as she began to relax, Ianto informed her that he had to go and report to Jack.

Jack found himself concentrating on more on Ianto than his report. To be honest, he really didn't care about how the 'tourist office' was running.

"Jack?" Ianto's voice pierced him.

""Oh, Um, yes?" Jack replied.

"Were you listening to any of that?" he asked jack impatiently.

"Not a word" Jack replied with a gleeful smile.

"Well then, I'd better start again" Ianto announced before launching back into the report.


	10. Chapter 10

Rosalie found herself once again listening in on Tosh and Gwen's conversation, she was leaning on the water tower, looking at the kit inside when she heard. She didn't mean to do it, she was just worried that they were still talking about her and she had a right to be, because they were.

"Maybe Owen was right" Gwen whispered as tosh shook her head. "Maybe Jack should lock her up in the cells. I mean, she can't control her temper and she's dangerous, she's already proven that. She's..." her voice lowered so Rosalie had to strain to hear it. "A monster"

The sentence hit Rosalie like a wrecking ball; it turned her insides as cold as ice. Rosalie blinked in confusion. She ran once again through the conversation in her head. Why was she angry? She asked herself frantically. It wasn't her fault, it was Owens's no, UNIT's fault. Still... she pondered. How dare they talk about her that way?

She jumped over the railing and splashed though the water towards Gwen. She looked at Gwen's expression as she charged: fear, guilt and anticipation. Rosalie smiled slyly, the same expression the Unit greyhounds had worn, every second of every day.

Rosalie leaded at Gwen just as she had at Owen but Gwen darted out of the way and Rosalie ended up skidding across the floor. Rosalie didn't even blink as both Gwen and Tosh drew their guns in defence and she launched herself at Gwen once more, but this time, she was ready for the dodge. Instead of trying to bowl Gwen over, Rosalie landed in front of her, and with a flick of her hand, knocked the gun out of her hand and wacked her in the face, knocking her down.

Jack and Ianto rushed down to the main hub to answer Tosh's call for help. Jack got there to see Gwen on her back, holding her head in her hands.

"Rosalie..." Tosh stuttered

"Oh great!" replied Jack sarcastically. "Ianto, call Owen, were going to need him here. Tosh Where did she go?"

"Um... Up and out"

"Ok, did you the tracker on her like I asked?"

"Yeah, do you want me to activate it?" Tosh asked, edging to go and find her.

"No, I want you to blow it up" he replied sarcastically. Tosh's eyes widened in shock as he began to talk again. "Of course I want you to activate it! Ianto! Once you're done on the phone, to the SUV. We're going after her." Jack ordered as he ran up to the cog door.

Rosalie was running, no sprinting towards freedom. She was going so, so far away; somewhere she could hide for the rest of history, for all eternity for all she cared. She felt something vibrate on her arm. She ran her hand up her tattered sleave and found a small button like device. She laughed quietly as she plucked it off, had Jack thought that she wouldn't recognise it, if not register it.

"I have to dump this thing" she breathed to no one in particular. Just as she said this, a bus stopped 20m up ahead.

"BINGO!" she cried, running towards it.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack, Tosh, Ianto Gwen and Owen had all just piled into the SUV and were following the signal from Rosalie's tracker. Owen had persuaded Jack that Gwen was fine and to let him come along. They were speeding along James Street and the tracker was only around 200m in front. Jacks heart was hammering hard in is chest with exhilaration however he dreaded what would happened when they finally found Rosalie, no matter how necessary it was.

Rosalie ran onto the bus just as the doors began to close. She dropped the tracker and apologised to the driver.

"Sorry, wrong bus" she yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted of the bus and back down the street. Way back when, Jack had taught her that the best place to hide was in plain sight, but that was Jack, so she ducked into the closest shop she could find and tried to look normal.

Jack was driving the SUV and was following a bus. The tracker was signalling from the front and he was organising how to get Rosalie off.

"Hey Yan, where's the next stop?" Jack called to Ianto in the back.

"Well this is the 965. The next stop is about 500m straight then turn left. There's a bus stop about 100m from the corner."

"Ok" was Jack's only reply as he began to plan. "When we get there. Ianto you need to get on that bus and get her off. Tosh and I will wait at the bus stop in case you need any help and then we'll take her back to the hub. Owen and Gwen, just stay here unless we need backup."

Rosalie smiled gleefully to herself as she watched the torchwood SUV pass the real-estate agent that she was hiding in. They were following the buss and had no clue that she wasn't there. She quickly slipped out of the shop and followed the SUV, keeping it in her sights just in case, before going into another shop to hide once again.

Jack waited patiently with Tosh and Ianto as the bus slowly pulled up and the doors opened. Jack watched as Ianto boarded and with a quick glance down the passengers, addressed the driver.

"Sorry sir, my daughter was supposed to be on this bus" he lied smoothly "I was meant to meet her. She's about so high and has wild, frizzy dark brown hair."

"Yeah she got on" The driver replied "but she got straight back off shouting something about wrong bus. I tell ya, children these days... Though she did drop this, mean anything to ya" the bus driver asked as he held up Tosh's tracking device.

"Thanks" Ianto called as he got back off, pocketing the tracker. Jack cursed under his breath as he watched the bus drive away, he should have known. Jack tried to put himself in her shoes. He would be hiding, but also making sure that he knew what was going on so he knew when to run. He jumped into the SUV and told Owen to take the driver's seat

"Drive back down the street. We need to have a look in the shops down this end; Rosalie will be in one of them. I'm sure."

Rosalie saw the SUV pull up not too far down the road and the team get out. She panicked when she realised that Jack had figured out what she where she would be hiding. She waited anxiously as the torchwood team slowly made their way through the shops and into the next. She took the chance when their backs were all turned; they were getting to close for comfort and ran for it. Behind her, she heard Gwen call out and footsteps in hot pursuit. Rosalie panicked and sharply turned and sprinted down the nearest side street.

Jack was in the lead of the pursuit. He was running as fast as his feet would take him after Rosalie as she ducked and weaved through the back-streets of Cardiff. But he had local knowledge on his side, between him and Ianto, he knew all the streets she could possibly dive into and which ones were dead ends. He signalled for the rest of the team to wait with their guns ready and he continued the chase by himself.

Rosalie cursed as she realised that she was being herded, she ran into another street at random and froze when she realised it was a dead end, she was cornered. She turned back around to face the exit but Jack had already blocked it and was steadily advancing.

"Don't come near me!" Rosalie hissed as him as she backed away from him. "Jack! Stay away from me! She screamed as Jack drew his gun and advanced on her further.

"Rosalie" He started, trying to be as rational as he could "Please, make this easier for both of us, don't make a scene. Let us take you back to the hub, we can help."

"No!" she yelled as she backed into the wall. She cursed again; she had run out of time and space, there was little chance of escape.

"I will shoot" Jack promised as he slowly crept forward until the barrel of his gun was a hairs breadth away from Rosalie's head. "I will do it"

"Never" she replied as she let loose her fist, smashing with all the force she could muster into Jacks chin. She promptly ran for the exit but as soon as she got there, she stopped in her tracks as the torchwood team all pulled the trigger of their guns.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack jumped up and with a quick crack of his neck, ran towards where Rosalie now lay dead. Without a second thought, he began barking out orders.

" Gwen, we need her on her stomach and restrained. Owen, get to the SUV, bring it here and start work on a heavy sedative. Tosh, Put this on her wrist" he said as he threw her a bracelet.

"What's' this?" Tosh asked confused

"Just put it on her wrist!" he snapped. "Ianto, we need you on the stopwatch. Do you know how long we've got?"

"Well, using the results from the tests we ran... I'd say around 36 seconds and counting sir." Ianto replied

"Ok. Gwen, you wait by her feet, when she wakes up, make sure she doesn't move. We can't have her get away. I'll be at her head. She's quick and nimble, remember that. Ianto? How long have we got?"

"22, 21, 20..."

"Owen!" Jack called "How are you going?"

"It's going to take a while!" he yelled back.

"15, 14, 13..."

"Ok guys, be prepared, and don't let her get out of your sight if she runs for it."

"8, 7, 6..." Ianto continued in the background.

Jack smiled in anticipation "3, 2, 1 and..."

Rosalie gasped back into life. As soon as she was conscious, she winced as her face was smashed into the cold, hard concrete. She tested her hands and was once again pushed into the concrete.

"What the hell!" she screamed as she coughed up blood from her crushed nose. "What the hell did you do that for!"

"Look, you don't get any say in the matter, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Were taking you back to the hub. You're dangerous and you know it, we can't let you back into any community. Sorry"

"Stuff you" she spat though the blood.

Jack released his grip slightly so she wouldn't be hurt further. He stared at her and thought, she was right; they shouldn't have had to do this. "Hey Owen?" He called out "Have you got that sedative yet?"

Without warning, Rosalie's head whipped up and she bit down hard on Jacks hand.

"OW!" he exclaimed, drawing back his hand from her head. This gave Rosalie the opportunity she needed and Rosalie rolled to her back and kicked up her legs, hitting Gwen square in the chest. She watched as Tosh and Jack drew their guns, Ianto meanwhile stepped on her chest, pinning her back to the floor.

"You won't do it" Rosalie breathed as Ianto also swiftly drew his gun. "I know you and you won't do it" As she spoke, she jerked up violently, trying to shake of Ianto. Jack raised his eyebrows as he heard the crack of bones, he was impressed, she must have put some force into it.

Rosalie breathed in a ragged breath as she fought to ignore the pain. However, she took the chance of Ianto's discomfort and slid out from under his foot. She rocked forward and back to get enough momentum so she could stand up. With a quick look at the shocked faces of the team behind her, she ran off.

Without a second glance at either Ianto or Rosalie, Jack turned his immediate attention to Tosh. "Did you put that bracelet on her like I asked?" he asked her hurriedly.

"Yes" Tosh replied

"In that case" jack smiled "3, 2, 1 and ..."


	13. Chapter 13

Ianto's head snapped up just in time to see Rosalie's body spasm and collapse.

"What the hell was that?" he breathed to no one in particular.

"Limiting bracelet" Jack said cheerfully as he held up his wrist to show an identical bracelet to the one he had tosh put on Rosalie "Didn't I tell you? If one gets more than ten metres away from this one, btzzzz! She gets shocked with 10 000 volts. These beauties are one of the things I did get back from the doctor." Jack told them as he jogged over to where she lay.

"Owen! Get that sedative in her as soon as you can. Preferably before she wakes up. Gwen, I want you and Ianto just to wait in the SUV. Tosh, can you clear a spot in the boot please, we don't have anywhere else to put her." He admitted sadly "Ok, do it." Jack finished as he tossed Rosalie's body carelessly back onto her stomach.

_An hour later..._

Rosalie woke up to bright, white surrounds, the autopsy room. She panicked when she realises she couldn't move, she whimpered as she remembered what had happened. Rosalie stared blankly at the ceiling as she heard soft footfalls approach. She blinked in surprise when it was Ianto's head that appeared in front of her rather than Jacks.

"Hey..." said Ianto nervously and Rosalie just grunted in recognisation because she couldn't do much else.

"Ok..." Ianto started unsure once again "look, Owen gave you a sedative. Its strong stuff, you've lost complete muscle function and feeling in your whole body. Owens's Idea, he said that restraints wouldn't be enough to stop you when you were set on something else. Anyway, Jack sent me down to give you two choices, although I think he already knows what you're going to choose. a) We could send you back to U.N.I.T, we don't have the resources to keep you here on a long term bases. Jack would make sure that they didn't hurt you..." his voice trailed away as Rosalie winced

"Or b)" he continued "We can cryogenically freeze you and keep you here in the hubs morgue. I'm sorry, but you're not in a fit state to be released into..." he stopped himself abruptly "Which one will it be?" Ianto finished confidently.

Rosalie struggled to find the strength to move her lips "b" she forced. And Ianto disappeared in silence.

Jack had watched the conversation on the CCTV and turned to see Ianto enter his office. "Let me guess" he said to Ianto quietly "She chose the latter."

"Yes sir" confirmed Ianto

"Well then Mr Jones" Jack whispered "you my go home"

"But don't you want me here to help you?" he asked puzzled

"I think this is something I have to do myself." Jack said in reply and giving Ianto a quick kiss, he descended toward the autopsy room.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked Rosalie, announcing his arrival. Rosalie tried to answer but she couldn't move, not a lip, not an eyelid. She was fully paralysed. Stuff_ you! _Her mind screamed _what do you think? I'm sick of this life Jack! _She so desperately wanted to scream. She then realised that she couldn't blink, and her eyes were burning. She managed to let out a small whimper before Jack noticed.

Jack leant down and gently closed her eyes for her, He looked down on her in pity, his life was never this hard. To be honest, he knew that this was the option she would choose. He would rather be frozen much more than he would rather be tortured and experimented with. He had already set up all the equipment and all he had to do was press a few buttons.

"It's a bit like falling asleep, only colder" he told her. As soon as he had said that, a low growl emitted from Rosalie's chest.

"Fine" he replied defensively "Goodbye Rosalie"

Jack sighed as he pushed what could only be described as Rosalie's box into the mortuary. I didn't feel right, she was still alive. Yet, he knew that if she was allowed to regain consciousness, her temper and anger could be fatal. Life goes on, he told himself, and he owed it to the team and the human race, to turn his full attention back to the rift. So that's exactly what he did.

Authors Note

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped me right this story. I'm not quite sure what happens to Rosalie in the long run. Sequel in the making named Back Again, should be up soon, real soon. Thanks again for reading

Firestorm


End file.
